Mystical Unity
Mystical Unity is a magical girl franchise directed and created by Hikari Tamashi. The franchise is consisted of 16 total seasons of Mystical Unity, with a second series being Mystical Unity Super. Each has a different theme but the main theme is Effort to Friendship. Plot Two princess were born to help rule the kingdom of the skies. When one was crown queen and everyone loved her, the other was jealous of her and became evil. She came to the kingdom neighboring them and ordered them to stop her sister. He didn't want to until he was brainwashed by her. She tries to stop which she does. But what she didn't notice that her sister left in secret and married a man who was an elf. They had a child and kept her in secret from her sister. The next thing to get is to control everyone and love her. Sometime later, she figured out that her sister was still alive. Both went after each other, killing both. The girl turned into a little girl to keep herself alive, and she was kept raised in another kingdom. The other was killed in the process. The neighboring kingdom wanted to keep controlling the world, so they kept going. It was time to stop it, so a legendary team must stop them from taking over the world. Teams * Mystical Unity Theme is Effort to Friendship * Jewelry Mystical Unity Theme is Gemstones * Grand Mystical Unity Themes are Loyal people, and royalty * Color Mystical Unity Themes are Color and Hearts. * Angel Mystical Unity Themes are Good vs Evil, religion, the Chinese symbol, Yin Yang. * Personality Mystical Unity Themes are different personalities and friendship * Warrior Mystical Unity Themes are war and family * The Greatest Mystical Unity Themes are the underground(Dead), and effort to friendship Second Series * Mystical Unity Super Theme is Teamwork and Friendship * Magical Mystical Unity Theme is Magic and Witches * Harmonic Mystical Unity Theme is Music * Emotional Mystical Unity Theme is Emotions * Lucky Mystical Unity Theme is flowers and clovers * Sky Light Mystical Unity Theme is Skies and Light Vs. Dark * Time Travel Mystical Unity Theme is Time and Space, Time Traveling * Dimensions Mystical Unity Theme is Dimensions Oc Teams * Garden Mystical Unity Themes are nature and flowers * Melodic Mystical Unity Themes are music and notes * Aloha Mystical Unity Theme is the state of Hawaii * Hyper Mystical Unity Theme are dark atmosphere and fighting * Nature Mystical Unity Created by Pretty Preppy. Theme is seasons * Mystical Unity Kingdom Characters Mystical Unity * Violet Star/Unity Star She is the last member of the team but the first to be called leader. She is happy and joyful. She does get easily frustrated and stressed because of being a Olympic runner and a young pop star. She loves her friends even if she gets mad at them. She is determined though to defeat evil and keep the world safe. As Unity Star, her theme colors are Purple and Yellow. Note: She is not considered to be the main leader because of her death. * Chloe Gold/Unity Baker She is the second member of the team. She is really cheerful and loves to bake. Her family has their own bakery, so she takes all she can to be a good worker. She is a little serious when it comes keeping her secret and battling evil. She love everyone and is determined to keep the town safe. As Unity Baker, her theme color is Pink and Black. Note: She is considered to be the main leader. * Cheryl Elven/Unity Clover She is the last member but the first Unity to be born. She is really serious, and never trust anyone when it comes to secret identities. She does gets gentle thought the series, but still is very serious. She is the most famous teacher at the school. As Unity Clover, her theme colors Green and Blue. Macots * Yoshei Yoshei is the main mascot for the whole series. She is really intelligent and is not a much of a scaredy cat. She loves taking care of the Unities and wants to join and fight, even though she does grow up until later in the Mystical Unity franchise. * Kevin Kevin is the second mascot of Mystical Unity. He is the teacher of the trio and discovered Mystical Unity in the beginning. He is very intelligent and probably a little clumsy, for getting old. He helps with protecting Yoshei during fights. He dies on Jewelry Mystical Unity, but is reborn from the dead in Warrior Mystical Unity. Villains Henchmen * Mist Mist is the first henchmen to appear in the series. He is also the first villain in the series to cause Two Unities to form. He is ungraceful, and he hates everyone he sees and gets really upset when he doesn't get what he wants. Inside his black heart, there is love between him and Baker. * Slane She is the second henchmen to appear, but first girl to appear. She is a spoiler brat that wants to have the crown of a kingdom, acting like the dark princess as a younger child. Slane is the youngest, but is the most intelligent henchwomen on the team. King * King Matt King Matt is the main character of the villainy team. Since of being brainwashed at the beginning, he tries to take the world for the dark princess. He tries to make sure that the unities are defeated and control the world. He gets even more angrier though out the series, which makes him more evil as well. He doesn't act like a spoiler brat, he acts like a dark man wanting what he wants. Supporting Characters * Kelsey Star Kelsey is Violet's mother. She says that she loves raising a singer with good manners and taste for the 80s. Kelsey doesn't appear much, but most of the time, it is with Chloe's mom Brianna. * Brianna Gold Brianna is Chloe's mother. She is one of the owners of the family bakery. She usually stands at the counter the whole time, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't stay in one place. She is the reason that Chloe became Baker, because of being kidnapped. She is sometimes brainwashed but she gets out of the trans fast. * Mason Gold Mason is Chloe's father. He is the other owner of the family bakery, and is in the back most of the time making sweets for the store or for the bake sale the town has every year. He loves his family, and loves to play jokes sometimes to Chloe. Movie exclusive Characters * Macy Harp/Unity Feather She is a special girl in the town of Maji Village. She is soon to be the next princess, since being elected from the kingdom. But after an attack at the kingdom, she had to leave. She met the unities and fight with them. She loves helping them so much, Star's jewel split into two turning the second one into a wing. She loves helping and loves taking care of animals. As Unity Feather, her theme colors is Light blue and white, and she represents angels. Locations * Migi Mount Migi Mount is a place where the most wealthy kids live. The neighboring town is where the poor live. Migi helps their neighboring town from being so poor. Migi also holds really important awards like the Oscars. They are called town of the kindness and helpful wealthy people. * Elven Kingdom The Elven Kingdom is where Cheryl is crowned to be queen, since her mothers death. This kingdom is called the new kingdom of the skies because of the queen moving here marrying Cheryl's dad. The kingdom is the first magical kingdom. * (Fallen) Heart Kingdom The kingdom of the skies. After the battle, they rebuild it which caused the villain to be mad. So he was going to try to capture the young princess from the new queen. But he couldn't because of her going missing and probably dead when she was 1 month old. So he used a telegram to show that he was holding the princess kidnapped, even though that is fake. So the mystical unties one duty is to find and bring back the Fallen Princess. * Darkening Kingdom The darkening kingdom is where the villain lives. It was supposed to be the shining kingdom until the princess brainwashed them. The villain tries to finds ways to stop Mystical Unity in his office underground of the castle. Because of the battle, most of the kingdom recovered from the brainwash. Schools * Migi Academy Migi Academy is where the most wealthiest kids go. They go there to learn what they want to do in the future. The academy is counted number 2 of the most helpful schools in the country. Their mascot is a Pegasus and their main sport is Football(American). They are one of the most skilled schools in the country. Items Transformation * Star Gem The star gem is the gem that Unity Star uses to transform * Heart Gem The heart gem is a gem that Unity Baker uses to transform * Clover Gem The clover gem is the gem that Unity Clover uses to transform Weapons Movies * Mystical Magical Warriors! Together for one! It is the Mystical Unity all star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based of the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to be has powerful as ever. * Mystical Unity! Drawings come to life! A girl named Macy Harp was taken away when her kingdom was being attacked before she became princess. Surprisingly that she was just a drawing that a man made. She suddenly became to life and went to see the Unities. They jumped into the picture and goes with Macy to fight the bad guys. During the fight, Macy gangs their trust more, and becomes a unity too, named Unity Feather. Note: '''Macy was a original character made for the series. * '''Mystical Unity! The sky kingdom falling apart. After the death of Star and the defeat of the evil. The Unities didn't know what to do. Unity Baker was reading a book until it glows and sucks her in. She falls to a city so dark and gloomy that doesn't look like hers. She met a girl named Lucy Mason and they both became friends. They were attacked by a villain that was trying to defeat Lucy. Both girls transform into their unities and fight him off. Lucy tells that she is trying to find her 3 teammates that were kidnapped and she was trying to find them. Baker decided to help her, and they go find the rest of the team. Gallery Main Article: Mystical Unity/Gallery Trivia Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Anime series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Mystical Unity